


The Double

by death_sama1994



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_sama1994/pseuds/death_sama1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya; 18 years of age; leads a life one can't simply imagine; currently studying in university the blunette has made many friends and secret admirers. but once university ends Tetsuya enters a life of colors and laughter and he's the entertainer... or she is? who is who? leading doubles what will be his friends reactions when they find out? AU! GoM Kaga x Kuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well, i thought i might give this a try too...  
> this is how my mind works late at night XD  
> please let me know what you think!!  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko Tetsuya; 18 years of age; leads a life one can't simply imagine; currently studying in university the blunette has made many friends and secret admirers. but once university ends Tetsuya enters a life of colors and laughter and he's the entertainer... or she is? who is who? leading doubles what will be his friends reactions when they find out? AU! GoM Kaga x Kuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… firstly, thank you all those who liked my work and took their time to review.  
> Well, thank you for all the love.  
> Without further ado; let’s head off for the next chapter; even though I intended to update earlier but guess I couldn’t suppress my urge to actually write something worth reading. :P

**CHAPTER 1: TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND PULL IT TOGETHER**

* * *

 

Kuroko got out of the wooden room as he swiftly shut the wooden door and came downstairs; _‘light on feet little bird- you wouldn’t want your customers to hear you coming; a Geisha is always a surprise for her customers- be that surprise. So sweetie, light on feet’_ the blunette sighed as he remembered what his mother taught him. Every breath reminded him of what he was made to learn- whatever was etched into him- making him the masterpiece he was today.

Swiftly the small blunette came downstairs as he sat by the table and said softly “Good Morning Mother.”

“Good Morning Tetsuya. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes mother.”

“Good. We have work tonight. Be back early from university, got it?”

“As you wish Mother.” The addressed woman smiled at her obedient son. She looked at the poker face of her son. She eyed him curiously and said “Have you been taking care of yourself?”

“Yes Mother, have I ever disobeyed you?”

“Good boy. Well, tonight might be the night when you finally find a permanent client. The man who wishes your company is a promising face of Japan; entertain him well so that he might request of your company again.”

“As you wish mother. Well then, I must be leaving, I’m late for my classes.” The boy stood up elegantly and slowly exited the house.

* * *

 

Making a swift turn the boy sighed as he took in a deep breath of fresh air. Kuroko looked at the sky, as brilliantly blue as any other summer day, was impervious to the carnage below. The sky never failed to amaze him, filled with mysteries and endless amounts of space. Over flowing with wonders, yet so much space, so void. The sky was ever-changing, its various colors of navy blue, black, lavender, robin’s egg blue, turquoise, and a fiery tangerine painting the dome above him. Sometimes the clouds were puffy and tall, other times they were no more than mere wisps, dashed across the sky by some divine paintbrush. Sometimes twinkling stars dangled from the heavens, sometimes the luminescent, white moon, and other times the blindingly radiant sun. Sometimes, he caught a brief flash of starlight from a shooting star or the red pulsing lights from a plane or a constant pinpoint of light, sliding across the sky, presumably a satellite. Eventually, the sky lightened before it was illuminated by a brilliant gold. The canvas of darkened colors stretched over his head, gloriously brilliant in the dipping sun. His heart, caged like a bird in his chest, thrummed with a strange sort of feeling as he saw the clouds vanish into thin wisps and the sun rising in the sky. The ethereal light the budding stars gave off reminded him of iridescent, sweeping rainbows; the moment of stunning epiphany when he'd first gazed into his lover's eyes; the luminescence of a glittering rugged diamond. It was beautiful. As he moved through the streets of the not so large university town he saw bustling streets, buses crammed into narrow streets, buildings three and four stories high, bicycles chained up in rows, buskers with open guitar cases for spare change, large open air market place with stall holders hollering out prices, narrow cobbled side streets, coffee shops, antique shops, florists with bouquets out on the street in buckets. Everything was so alive here- the people never slept; the mornings belonged to all and the nights belonged to those who were tired and needed relief- or the mafia. The city never ceased to amaze him.

Entering the university Kuroko saw the nightmare that was his university; it was like a world populated only by teenagers. Here 25 was practically middle aged. They milled about with rucksacks, mostly in little packs of three or four. Jeans almost ubiquitous, although a few dressed in bright colors, punk or Goth. Being 18 not in any category was different- but all in all the smaller teen couldn’t be happier to be away from this little discrimination.

The smaller teen entered the main ground and spotted the main round-bench where he was supposed to meet his friends- It was that kind of friendship that blooms in the center of your heart - that kind of friendship that grows from the seed basking in the warm soil to a vast tree with many ups and downs, many - but not enough to disguise the enormity or the grandeur of such a tree, the sheer brilliance and beauty of it. Kuroko smiled at the thought of his friends; they were always there for him, and all seven of them were inseparable.

One by one his friends made their way to the decided place; namely:

**Akashi Seijuuro;** the Student council president. The young boy who owned it all- his authority and charms had wooed all the students, teachers, and even parents. He was the kind of kid that parents used to give the example of to their children; to simply put the kid you could never compete. He entered the place with the highest marks and he still withheld his position. Being the main force of authority in the place, he gave Tetsuya quite the protection that he needed- being the weaker one Akashi was always there for him. To which Tetsuya was grateful to the point that he started questioning Akashi that he wasn’t bothering him too much- a small comment that the young Entrepreneur took to his heart and told Tetsuya to quit this topic for it was a personal matter and he needed not to ask Akashi of this question ever again. Though reluctant but Tetsuya agreed. Their friendship flourished and now they were at a point where Akashis father was forcing him to marry and upon a lot of argument Akashi had convinced his father that he wants to marry a woman of his own choice. When he broke this news his friends almost died so he told Tetsuya that he would blindly marry a girl Tetsuya would recommend but the condition being that she settles on some little hidden requirement of his own.

**Atsushi Murasakibara;** was a giant- literally. If Tetsuya were any other person he’d scream the moment he had seen the man but he was actually okay with the man’s height and appearance. The first time Tetsuya had seen him he had screamed internally but that was years ago; right now Murasakibara to him was nothing more than a cuddle-bear. The purplette was a kind and caring man; Tetsuya was the only person with whom he shared his candies which made Tetsuya a one in a million- being the only one who was given such a privilege from the taller man. Right now he was practicing making his own candies and snacks since he was running short on money; even though Murasakibara was the only person who received the largest sum of pocket money in all of his friends.

**Aomine Daiki;** was the athlete of the school. The heart-throb the girls would swoon over. The rumors stated that he was dating his childhood friend Momoi Saktsuki. But Aomine had told Tetsuya that he wasn’t; and Tetsuya believed his friend- why wouldn’t he? Aomine never lied to him. Nobody ever did; they trusted him. In fact, Aomine had told him that Momoi was dating this girl from senior year Aida Riko- the was the basketball coach of the school; an athletic less endowed girl who stole her heart away, so he was just covering up for his friend, Tetsuya was really happy when he came to know about the hidden niceness in his friends’ heart so he told him that he’ll always support him.

**Kise Ryouta;** was a model at such a young age, maintaining an image his life was all about- always tiptop, running from paparazzi and never getting to do normal teenage boy stuff; Tetsuya and Kise became really close friends real quick due to their similar living styles. At the start Kise thought of Tetsuya as some spy but as Tetsuya introduced him to the others he opened up real quick to the point of never shutting up. Everybody blamed Tetsuya for that; but they got quite a chipper friend.

**Midorima Shintaro;** came from quite a superstitious family background. He was a bookworm always indulging himself in studies- never had much friends due to his nagging attitude; Akashi being the only one who ever really talked to him. When Akashi first introduced Tetsuya and Midorima they weren’t acquainted straight away- went through some compatibility issues- Tetsuya ended up thinking that Midorima was irritated by his presence so he shrunk his presence farther; but then, one day, Midorima came and gave him a present- a blue crystal bracelet; he apologized and told him that he missed his presence. Tetsuyas face lit up as these words were spoken.

**Kagami Taiga;** was the transfer student from America. He had trouble adjusting here and was in the same majors as Tetsuya. Tetsuya scared him the first time he met him due to his lack of presence. Kagami had bad Japanese so he mostly conversed in English, some of which he could understand, the rest he imagined as something good. Kagamis first Japanese sentence was “you smell nice” it was really cute as he earned a kiss on his cheek by Tetsuya on being so cute. Kagami instantly blushed and told later that he was gay. Tetsuya was okay with it, he too crossdressed in the night so it didn’t matter. Tetsuya introduced him to his friends; Aomine, Midorima and Kise instantly became his friends sharing a different kind of friendship with each of them.

Right now, all seven of them were inseparable. To which Tetsuya was grateful. He had always imagined his life like this- surrounded by people in harmony.

Tetsuya took his place on the table and said softly “good morning!” return morning greetings were heard from the six of them. And soon all of them started indulging themselves in minor conversations; each and every one targeting their conversation at Tetsuya who always had something to add; whether it is a nod or just a smile. That was more than enough to know that he cared and valued them.

Tetsuya was lost in his thoughts when Akashis voice snapped him out of it; looking at the red-head he said “yes Akashi-kun?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me tonight?”

“Where Akashi-kun?”

“Well, my father is going somewhere and he told me that I should come so I thought I’d invite you all. They’re all going. Will you?”

After giving it a little thought Tetsuya said “I truly apologize Akashi-kun but I can’t.”

“Why? Everything alright Tetsuya?”

“Yes, it’s just that my mother requires me this evening. And I can’t deny her. Please. Maybe some other day.”

“Alright. As you wish, I won’t force you.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

Akashi gave him a smile and then addressed the others and said “so to my place after school.” They all nodded in agreement.

Kise looked at Tetsuya and said with a pout “I really wished Kurokocchi would come.”

Tetsuya cupped his face and said “I’m truly sorry Kise-kun but maybe some other time. I really want to accompany you all. But, not tonight.”

Kise looked at his lap and then smiled “well, maybe some other time then.”

Tetsuya smiled as he mouthed a ‘thank you’ and looked at the others with a smile.

Kagami blushed at the act upon which he received a punch by Aomine on his head and a red card of crossing limits by Midorima.

The lot ended up laughing and later heading off to their classes.

* * *

 

Once done with their daily routines. Tetsuya made his way to the gym after his classes as usual to find the six practicing basketball- their release from their tensed situations.

Tetsuya took a seat as he placed some fresh towels and energy drinks beside him in case they needed anything. He was never much of a player _‘women don’t play, they perform. They’re elegant creatures my doll; poise and grace dear.’_ Tetsuya sighed as he smiled _‘always smile my love; it’s the thing men want the most. Keep smiling.’_

Aomine waved at Tetsuya who returned his wave with a smile.

The lot ended up competing each other with who will score the most.

Once the game ended they all sat around Tetsuya trying to catch their breaths. Kagami looked at Tetsuya as he drank his drink “so who was the best today?”

Tetsuya looked at him and then at the scoreboard as he tried to recall the entire game ‘ _always compliment them. Men like being complimented. Especially by beautiful dolls such as you.’_ Trying to think of a viable reason he ended up saying “I don’t even remember much, but all of you are getting better at this by the passing seconds. And I’m proud of you all.”

Wasn’t quite the answer he wanted to give, but the satisfactory looks he received was all to tell him that the answer was adored.

Looking at his watch Tetsuya said “well, I have to go now. Take care minna-san, I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Have fun, I’ll accompany you all some other day for sure.”

Akashi nodded and said “and I’ll wait for that day. Take care Tetsuya. Let me know when you reach home.”

“I will Akashi-kun.”

Akashi smiled at Tetsuya who got up and exited the place.

* * *

 

Tetsuya entered his house and gave a soft “I’m back mother.” And with that he texted Akashi that he was home.

Tetsuyas’ mother came from the other room and greeted him. She was a beautiful woman, but only on the outside. She was highly practiced at seduction. With her Japanese looks and high cheek bones it was all too simple. Nothing so pretty could possibly harm you, right? Mostly she just let them feel in charge, guiding the conversation with unnoticed prompts. It was only seconds before her new target was jumping through hoops to please her. Her face and some cleavage could get her anything and anyone. No-one knew how she'd take a rejection because it had never happened. But by now, all have learned that looks are deceiving especially with Tetsuyas’ mother whose skin resembled marble dusted with light specs of gold, eyes the shade of a winter sky fading into spring greens and obsidian hair like leaves in the autumn breeze. The way her long lashes framed her eyes when she captured a target turning them into stone and the way her full lips would curl into a mischievous grin every time she did so. It was inevitable and certain that once you looked at her, you couldn't look away. She kept you still and held your beating heart with one gaze, feeding off of you. She was a succubus, beautiful and dangerous.

And it was the same art she passed onto her son/daughter. A truly fierce art.

His mother took him to the makeup room as she applied some fine chalk powder to her face. Extract from rose petals were used as rouge while another took a stick of kohl and gently lined her eyes with the black powder. Beeswax and red dye were mixed together and rubbed on her lips. Tetsuya observed himself in the polished silver mirror. His baby blue curls contrasted with the purple of the amethyst beautifully. The kohl made his aqua eyes brighter than usual. He wore a green Kimono, edged with red swirly pattern rising to his chest. Pearl earrings were fastened to his ears and a pearl head band completed his beauty preparation.

He looked up to his mother who said with a satisfactory look “there’s my doll Tetsumi. Let’s go!”

Gracefully standing up, Tetsuya took careful steps as he entered the teahouse from the back door and entered his chamber preparing his stuff. Looking at himself in the mirror he touched his reflection and said “if only I could tell you all.” But then his attention diverted on the important customers he had for the evening.

* * *

 

Akashi and his friends got ready as they sat in the cars that started to take them to their destined place.

Murasakibara asked “Ne Akachin? Where are we going?”

Akashi eyed him and said “some teahouse my father booked with the name Kokoro home. He said he booked a geisha for us with the name Tetsumi.”

Murasakibara nodded as he munched on his maibu and said unconsciously “if only kurochin were here.”

Akashi looked out of the window and said “if only” as he stared at the bright moon. The night was indeed a beautiful one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I AM FINALLY DONE.  
> TOOK A LOT OF DAYS TO TYPE BUT YES ALAS! I HAVE COMPLETED IT.  
> THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY READERS.  
> PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

Geisha are traditional Japanese female entertainers that are trained as professional singers, dancers, and companions for men. The word geisha itself means artist. As artists, geisha are trained to entertain men in either a professional or social gathering. The skills geisha use to entertain male customers include serving tea, playing instruments, cultural dances, and the art of conversation. As skilled entertainers, Geisha must go through a training program so they can learn the skills needed to entertain. This process can take anywhere from six months to three years.

At the pinnacle of the complex geisha ranking system are the grand dowagers of Kyoto. The gokagai of Kyoto are its five geisha districts, also known as hanamachi ("flower towns"). Gion Kōbu, Pontochō and Kamishichiken have the highest status; they are very expensive, and are frequented by powerful businessmen and politicians (Gion Kōbu is sometimes seen as having the very highest ranking). Geikos from the other two hanamachi (Gion Higashi and Miyagawa-cho) have high prestige but are considered to be one rank lower.

At the opposite end of the spectrum are the hot-spring geisha. These geisha work in the spa resorts and are viewed by most Japanese as no better than a common prostitute. They normally cater to far less exclusive patrons, and are much less expensive. If their income is supplemented by selling sex, they remain distinct from regular prostitutes; like all geisha, they are trained in the art of Japanese dance and music. Even so, hanamachi geisha might be horrified if categorized with hot-spring geisha.

Traditionally, Geisha began their training at a young age. Some girls were bonded to geisha houses (okiya) as children. These girls were referred to as hangyoku and were as young as nine years old. This was not a common practice in reputable districts and disappeared in the 1950s with the outlawing of child labor.Daughters of geisha were often brought up as geisha themselves, usually as the successor (atotori, meaning "heir" or "heiress" in this particular situation) or daughter-role (musume-bun) to the okiya.

A maiko is essentially an apprentice and is therefore bonded under a contract to her okiya. The okiya supplies her with food, board, kimonos, obis, and other tools of her trade. Her training is very expensive, and her debt must be repaid to the okiya with the earnings she makes. This repayment may continue after the maiko becomes a full-fledged geisha and only when her debts are settled is she permitted to move out to live and work independently.

A maiko will start her formal training on the job as a minarai, which literally means "learning by watching". Before she can do this she must find an onee-san ("older sister": an older geisha acting as her mentor). It is the onee-san's responsibility to bring her to the ozashiki (お座敷, a banquet in any traditional Japanese building with tatami), to sit and observe as the onee-san is at work. This is a way in which she will gain insights of the job, and seek out potential clients. Although minarai attend ozashiki, they do not participate at an advanced level. Their kimono, more elaborate than a geiko's, are intended to do the talking for them. Minarai can be hired for parties but are usually uninvited (yet welcomed) guests at parties that their onee-san attends. They only charge a third of the usual fee. Minarai generally work with a particular tea house (minarai-jaya) learning from the okaa-san (literally "mother," the proprietress of the house). From her, they would learn techniques such as conversation and gaming, which would not be taught to them in school. This stage lasts only about a month or so.

After a short period the final stage of training begins, and the students are called "maiko". Maiko (literally "dance girl") are apprentice geisha, and this stage can last for years. Maiko learn from their senior geisha mentor and follow them to all their engagements. The onee-san and imouto-san (senior/junior, literally "older sister/younger sister") relationship is important. The onee-san teaches her maiko everything about working in the hanamachi. The onee-san will teach her proper ways of serving tea, playing shamisen, dancing, casual conversation and more. The onee-san will even help pick the maiko's new professional name with kanji or symbols related to her name.

There are three major elements of a maiko's training. The first is the formal arts training. This takes place in special geisha schools which are found in every hanamachi. The second element is the entertainment training which the maiko learns at various teahouses and parties by observing her onee-san. The third is the social skill of navigating the complex social web of the hanamachi. This is done on the streets. Formal greetings, gifts, and visits are key parts of any social structure in Japan and for a maiko, they are crucial for her to build the support network she needs to survive as a geisha.

Maiko are considered one of the great sights of Japanese tourism, and look very different from fully qualified geisha. They are at the peak of traditional Japanese femininity. The scarlet-fringed collar of a maiko's kimono hangs very loosely in the back to accentuate the nape of the neck, which is considered a primary erotic area in Japanese sexuality. She wears the same white makeup for her face on her nape, leaving two or sometimes three stripes of bare skin exposed. Her kimono is bright and colorful with an elaborately tied obi hanging down to her ankles. She takes very small steps and wears traditional wooden shoes called okobo which stand nearly ten centimeters high. There are 5 different hairstyles that a maiko wears, that mark the different stages of her apprenticeship. The "Nihongami" hairstyle with "kanzashi" hair-ornamentation strips is most closely associated with maiko, who spend hours each week at the hairdresser and sleep on holed-pillows to preserve the elaborate styling. Maiko can develop a bald spot on their crown caused by rubbing from Kanzashi strips and tugging in hairdressing. This was associated with the maiko's womanhood, as it came from a pulled knot in the ofuku hairstyle that a maiko would wear after her mizuage or first sexual experience (before which, the maiden wareshinobu style was worn).

Around the age of 20–22, the maiko is promoted to a full-fledged geisha in a ceremony called erikae (turning of the collar). This could happen after two to five years of her life as a maiko or hangyoku, depending on at what age she debuted. She now charges full price for her time. Geisha remain as such until they retire.

The appeal of a high-ranking geisha to her typical male guest has historically been very different from that of his wife. The ideal geisha showed her skill, while the ideal wife was modest. The ideal geisha seemed carefree, the ideal wife somber and responsible. Geisha do sometimes marry their clients but they must then retire; there can never be a married geisha.

There is a common misconception that geisha are prostitutes since geisha entertain men. However, geisha differ from prostitutes, as they do not sell their body, just companionship and entertainment. Being a geisha and engaging in the activities of a geisha is perfectly legal, however prostitution is not legal. A geisha and a prostitute could be mistaken for one another, however. The easiest way to tell a geisha from a prostitute is to distinguish where they tie their obi. Prostitutes tie their obi in the front as it is easy for them to take off and on without having someone else to tie it for them. In comparison, geisha tie their obi in the back.

Geisha may gracefully flirt with their (often infatuated) guests, but they will always remain in control of the hospitality. Over their years of apprenticeship they learn to adapt to different situations and personalities, mastering the art of the hostess.

Geisha are expected to be single women; those who choose to marry must retire from the profession.

It was traditional in the past for established geisha to take a danna, or patron. A danna was typically a wealthy man, sometimes married, who had the means to support the very large expenses related to a geisha's traditional training and other costs. This sometimes occurs today as well, but very rarely. A geisha and her danna may or may not be in love, but intimacy is never viewed as a reward for the danna's financial support. The traditional conventions and values within such a relationship are very intricate and not well understood, even by many Japanese.

While it is true that a geisha is free to pursue personal relationships with men she meets through her work, such relationships are carefully chosen and unlikely to be casual. A hanamachi tends to be a very tight-knit community and a geisha's good reputation is not taken lightly.

Mizuage was a ceremony undergone by a maiko, where a man paid money for the privilege of having sex with the apprentice geisha; this also signified her coming of age. This transition usually occurs around the age of twenty. After that a geisha must be able to stand on the strength of her own artistic accomplishments and leaves her "Older sister".

 

Mizuage literally means "raising the waters" and originally meant unloading a ship's cargo of fish. Over time, the word came to represent money earned in the entertainment business.

During the Edo period, courtesans undergoing mizuage were sponsored by a patron who had the right of taking their virginity.[84] This practice became illegal in 1959.[37] All maikos had to go through this ceremony in order to become a full-fledged geisha.[citation needed] Once the mizuage patron's function was served (of deflowering the young maiko) he was to have no further relations with the girl.

The money acquired for a maiko's mizuage was a great sum and it was used to promote her debut as a geisha. The ceremonial deflowering of the Geisha was not only a commercial transaction, but was a rite of passage: A fully fledged geisha is a sophisticated "professional woman" expected to have worldly knowledge of the opposite sex.

_Mizuage is technically illegal. Yet it is one of those things that while officially denied, still undoubtedly occur sub rosa. Since apprentice maiko are now all over the age of consent anyway, they currently have a say in whether they have a mizuage or not, and it is no longer mandatory to be deflowered in order to come of age as a geisha._

A geisha's appearance changes throughout her career, from the girlish, heavily made-up maiko, to the more sombre appearance of an older established geisha. Different hairstyles and hairpins signify different stages of a girl's development and even a detail as minute as the length of one's eyebrows is significant. Short eyebrows are for the young and long eyebrows display maturity.

Geisha always wear kimono. Apprentice geisha wear highly colorful kimono with extravagant obi. The obi is brighter than the kimono she is wearing to give a certain exotic balance. Maiko of Kyoto wear the obi tied in a style called "darari" (dangling obi), while Tokyo "hangyoku" wear it tied in various ways, including taiko musubi. Older geisha of Kyoto wear more subdued patterns and styles most notably the obi tied in a simpler knot used by married women known as the drum knot.

An apprentice geisha's kimono will have, in addition to the heavy dangling obi, pocketed sleeves called "furi" that dangle all the way to the ground. During a dance or performance, an apprentice must wrap the pocketed sleeves around her arms many times to avoid tripping.

The color, pattern, and style of kimono are dependent on the season and the event the geisha is attending. In winter, geisha can be seen wearing a three-quarter length haori lined with hand-painted silk over their kimono. Lined kimono is worn during colder seasons, and unlined kimono during the summer. A kimono can take from two to three years to complete, due to painting and embroidering.

Geiko wear red or pink nagajuban, or under-kimono. A maiko wears red with white printed patterns. The junior maiko's collar is predominantly red with white, silver, or gold embroidery. Two to three years into her apprenticeship, the red collar will be entirely embroidered in white (when viewed from the front) to show her seniority. At around age 20, her collar will turn from red to white.

Geisha wear the flat-soled sandal zori outdoors and wear only tabi (white split-toed socks) indoors. In inclement weather geisha wear raised wooden clogs, called geta. Maiko wear a special wooden clog known as okobo.

* * *

 

Now that all of you have a clear description of what and who a Geisha is I’d like to introduce myself; I am **Kuroko Tetsuya**. I was born to **Airi Kuroko** and I’m the next heiress to the _Kokoro Home;_ my mother is the head Geisha and I am the only child she ever bore- credits to her Danna. But the thing is that once I step out of this room. I always thought this room was small, stuffy even, but now that it lies empty I can see how large it really is. Mother had collected so much furniture over the years, all of it holding sentimental value from one of her predeceased friends that it was hard even to move around. It had become impossible to take a step without worrying about knocking something over. Without her dusty roller-blinds the light streams in unfettered through the large bay windows. It's like someone just turned the clock back a decade or more. Instead of being an old lady's living room, it's now just a room, waiting for a new personality to be imposed on it. Already I'm renovating in my head, where the piano was will be French doors to let in more sun. I'm keeping the old wood-burning fireplace though; the city won't even let you put those in anymore. Perhaps I'll just make the surround natural stone, flat and unfussy. But, that was all for later; because once I stepped out of this room; I Kuroko Tetsuya- a regular 18 year old boy starting fresh in university with a lot of friends won’t be the poker-face Tetsuya who everybody deemed as nothing but rather once I stepped out of the confinement of the room I’d be **Kuroko Tetsumi** \- daughter of my mother and a _Geisha…._

* * *

 

**OKAY SO THIS IS THE PROLOGUE**

**I KNOW THERE’S VERY LESS HERE BUT I’D LIKE YOU ALL TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT!**

**TILL THEN… TOODLES~~~~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> so yes... i ended up with a new fetish...  
> i will continue soon....  
> comments and kudos are appreciated  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
